


Looking for/accepting XXX Yaoi Prompts

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: My beloved has issued me a challenge, though not exactly in those words.





	Looking for/accepting XXX Yaoi Prompts

So, my smut fics seem to be my most popular, and my beloved is disturbed by the stuff I write. She says we're all heretics and blasphemers, so in response I'm going to write more smut ;) :P

But, I'm not sure exactly what I should write. I'm sure I could come up with some very fun stories, but I thought I'd see if anyone has anything specific they'd like to read? The pairings listed are what I am willing to write for:  
Clay/Raimundo  
Omi/Raimundo  
Chase/Raimundo  
Jack/Raimundo  
Dashi/Raimundo

I only write bottom!Raimundo (sorry to anyone who likes top Rai)

So, basically, if anyone would like to suggest any ideas, request, or fics with specific kinks/tags (ex: role play, rope bunny, exhibitionist, ect) with one of the above pairings, please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to everyone that's requested stuff and been waiting forever. Last year was kind of hell, with 2 close relatives having really bad medical problems. We lost 2 incomes just before and after I got my own job. Things got really stressful. Both family members are okay, though not back up to full health.  
> This year hasn't started on the right foot either, with new policies at work that have resulted in me losing about 16 hours of work per pay period. I am currently applying to other places, ones that either offer more hours or better pay. I've got my fingers crossed for a job at a bookstore I love, it would offer better hours, and maybe let me fix my sleep schedule so I could spend some time with my cousin's again. Even if I don't get that one, every place I'm applying to should offer one of the two things mentioned above, so I'll be happier anywhere I end up.  
> Hopefully I'll get my inspiration to write back once I'm in a more financially stable place. Sorry again, I do intend on writing these prompts once I'm in the right head space, when I do I'll let people know when their prompt suggestions are up.


End file.
